


Purple Lies

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he found himself thinking what the hell prompted this thing but everything seemed to evaporate the minute Sho had him bent over the next available semi-solid surface and fucking him without reservation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> Borrowing the writing style I used for Why Do I Love You – this time it’s Sakumoto <3 oh, it’s unbetaed, gomen ne? and again, forgive the ending – I’m really horribly bad at writing endings, ugh.
> 
> Also, this is based on another JEPROMPTS prompt #43 Question

1.

By now, everyone would think that he’d finally outgrown his disgusting girly crush on Sho after almost a decade of working side by side with the man.

He didn’t.

In fact, he still followed the man’s movements when they were in the same room, albeit discreetly; he still check Sho out when he was sure Sho wasn’t looking, quietly appraising the man’s chosen wardrobe for the day (and how that black leather pants almost did it for him, as he stared at Sho’s fabulous ass all throughout the photoshoot) while trying hard not to be noticed.

At least, that’s what he thought until he found himself being shoved into a corner and Sho’s newscaster mouth meeting his in a rush, robbing his breath and all of his ability to think straight all at the same time.

2.

So it happened and it didn’t just ended there.

Sometimes he found himself thinking what the hell prompted this thing but everything seemed to evaporate the minute Sho had him bent over the next available semi-solid surface and fucking him without reservation; it’s kind of crazy to be thinking that Sho probably liked him too, what with the way Sho’s muttering his name in time with the snap of his hips, hands gripping onto his hips like a lifeline.

Sometimes he wished there was more to it, but then Sho wouldn’t even help him get up after he’s sure he’d gotten him off as well, leaving him to deal with the stray lubes and used condoms all by himself.

3.

“One day, you’re going to end up crazy and you won’t even get to see him glancing back to check if it’s because of him,” Nino told him over dinner one night after their Sapporo tour, poking at his pasta and staring at it thoughtfully.

At the very least, it’s kind of a comforting thought that somebody besides him took notice.

“Are you speaking based on first-hand experience?” he mused back, “ - and would you please stop playing with your food? Didn’t your mother tell you that –“

“You didn’t invite me out here hoping you could coerce me into telling you about my messed up love affair with Ohchan or preach me about how I was brought up by my amazing mother, J, think about it,”

He did, for one whole minute until he found himself sobbing inelegantly against the back of his own hand.

“Great,” Nino sighed, “ – now you’re talking,”

4. 

He didn’t really know what to call it now – ‘friends with benefits’ sounded a bit lame, if not cliché, and besides, if he’s going to be really honest about it, their friendship had been in the same category even from the start – well, maybe minus the ‘we’re fucking around too’, so how’s that for cliché.

“What are we even doing?” he asked himself while Sho was busy rolling his hips behind him, fingers leaving red imprints against his skin.

“What’s it look like?” Sho replied almost instantly, thrusting in harder, deeper.

Okay, so he might have probably asked that out loud, moaning at the same time Sho did something wholly wonderful by thrusting up against him, hard and fast and thus hitting that spot inside him that had him shuddering in a matter of seconds; he almost wasn’t able to keep himself from coming right then and there, and thought that maybe, this was his chance to clear things up between them, possibly.

He braced himself against the wall and clenched as tightly as he could, earning a good, old-fashioned growl from Sho.

“You tell me,” he gritted.

Sho pulled away before he slammed back in, balls smacking against Jun’s ass. “Later,” Sho muttered, repeating the action; “ – ‘am busy,”

5.

“He’s going to make you a crazy person if you don’t start asking the questions, Jun-chan,” Aiba mumbled albeit gleefully against his wine glass, turning the bottle round and round and watching the liquid sloshing against the transparent glass.

He’s not that drunk, hell, he’s not even tipsy and he refused to make this as an excuse to weep the same way he did when he dined with Nino, but it’s really difficult to think straight when you’re supposed to be figuring things out better than other people – people like Aiba, mostly.

“He fucks me when he wants to, how he wants to, and I always let him,” he mumbled to the glass and knew that he could no longer blame the alcohol for the obvious quake in his voice. “I don’t know what to think anymore, really,”

“Ask the questions, that’s what you should do,” Aiba said, still staring at his glass and paying him no mind.

What good would it do if it was obvious that Sho wasn’t too averse at talking most especially when he’s got his dick shoved so deep into Jun’s ass, but he guessed it wouldn’t hurt if he chose to humor Aiba at least once.

He took a small sip of his wine and looked up at Aiba, watched as Aiba appreciated the way the liquid in his glass almost tipped to the edge when he tilted it. “Let’s say you’re right and that I’m going to follow your suggestion, what questions should I ask then?”

Aiba met his eyes over his glass and smiled. “Well, that’s for you to figure out, Jun-chan,” he said carefully, like he was actually telling Jun something else entirely.

“What do you –“

Aiba chuckled. “I’m not the one who’s letting Sho-chan fuck me willingly, that’s you, so go figure it out,”

Okay, that was helpful.

6.

He was on his knees with Sho’s cock halfway down his throat when the itch returned – this deep, unsettling urge to know exactly what this is between them. He knew he really ought to know what in hell they’re doing and why the fuck they’re doing it before he ended up entertaining the thought of inflicting bodily harm to anyone he came in contact with, which _only_ involved Sho, apparently.

“Earth to Matsumoto-san, hey,” Sho prompted him with a steady grasp against his jaw, and he realized he had stopped bobbing his head up and down, and was simply kneeling there with his mouth parted open and Sho’s cock was obscenely poking him on the chin.

He looked down and found his fingers gripping at Sho’s legs with Sho’s own rubbing his arms softly, like he’s trying to console him by touch alone, and he immediately tried relaxing his grip, leaning down to take the head of Sho’s cock back into his mouth in a small, quiet gesture of apology.

Sho’s hands were quickly on his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head with a hum, mouth still full of Sho’s cock, staring up at Sho beneath his lowered lashes.

“Okay,” Sho leaned back, pushing his head down. “ – deeper now,”

The questions completely forgotten as he obeyed Sho’s request, going as far as he could.

7.

“It’s not really that hard, you know?” Ohno told him around a mouthful of onigiri he was sure the older man stole from someone else’s lunch box. “It’s too easy,” he said while munching.

He seldom disagree with his bandmates about anything really, but this time, he felt he had to or else he’d scream. “Obviously not,” he replied and it came out almost like a hiss that he felt like he’d have to apologize to Ohno immediately but Ohno simply waved him off.

“Did you ask him why?”

Ohno too? “I did,” he answered, already feeling exasperatedly tired at the repeated questions and obviously redundant answers. “But he always finds the excuse not to answer, evading the question like a pro,”

Ohno shoved the last small bit into his mouth and shrugged. “Well, you’re obviously not asking the right questions, then,”

He was really tempted to throw his hands up in the air in exasperation, and he barely reined the urge in, just barely.

“What are _the_ right questions?” he asked instead, because at this point, he felt like every little suggestion mattered even though he didn’t really know whether he’s up to try and test them now, or ever. He’s too much of a coward to even dare and look Sho in the eyes and ask him what the fuck he thought he’s doing.

Ohno merely tilted his head towards him, acknowledging the frustration lacing his voice with his usual calm demeanor.

“Hmm, let’s see,” Ohno started, scratching the invisible stubbles growing on his chin. “For starters, have you tried asking yourself why?”

He gaped. “Huh?”

Ohno blinked. “Oh,” he said, and then shrugged. “That’s exactly Kazu’s reaction when we finally sat down and talked,”

“Huh?”

Ohno’s smiling smugly now. “Yeah, better try that one out.. it sure worked for us,”

He walked away confused and enlightened at the same time.

8.

It sure felt like it was his fucking birthday, or Arashi’s fifteenth year anniversary minus the celebratory cake.

What with the way he’s lying boneless against his mattress, legs spread wide and his arms cuffed loosely against his headboard, while Sho’s doing a fair impersonation of a fucking whore by swallowing his cock over and over; he’d been painfully hard since maybe half an hour ago, and Sho had been pretty engrossed in driving him completely crazy by pulling back every single time the older man was sure he was going to come in his face, and then when he’s one hundred percent sure that he wouldn’t make it for another two minutes, had reached out and shoved his newly-bought cock ring on him before he went back to sucking him again.

He’s squirming against his bedspread, his toes curling and he knew he’s seconds away from literally sobbing in frustration, and at least Sho was feeling a little bit merciful by letting his cock go and pulling completely away this time.

His gaze moved downward, down to the mouthwatering curve of Sho’s thigh, and down to the toned muscles of  Sho’s tummy, and felt himself hardened even more at the sight of Sho’s own cock resting against his thigh, hard and pulsating, the head already glistening red with desire.

He felt like crying, he felt like grabbing Sho by the shoulders but he couldn’t, whimpering wordlessly as he tried wriggling his way out of the cuffs (which was impossible really, but still), the added burden of his cock being unable to come freely when it wanted was simply getting to his head and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He wanted to scream, to kick someone in the face repeatedly, and maybe ask Sho if he could be kind enough to fucking let him go already but he couldn’t -- he wouldn’t; he told himself that he would never open his mouth to ask Sho ever again after about three times of being brushed aside, and no matter how many times he’d let Sho fuck him however way he liked, he knew he’d have to show him that he’s got his pride on him still somehow.

“Your dick sure looks like it’s about to explode,” Sho mused, stroking his own in a leisurely slow pace, the fucker. “ – do you want me to do something about it?”

The hell he would. He opened his mouth, about to say something, possibly to curse Sho till next week but he was able to bite his tongue just in time, a barely inaudible sound escaping the back of his throat.

“I really admire that about you, Ma-chan,” Sho said, slowly dropping on the bed to fondle Jun’s balls, one after the other. “ – but sometimes, you have to know what to ask, how to ask and when to ask things,”

He’s gritting his teeth before he even realized it. “Sho-san,”

Sho smiled wickedly, resting his face dangerously close to one of Jun’s balls. “I heard you’d invited our friends out just to ask for their opinion, advice, or whatever the hell it was you asked from them, about us,” Sho said, moving up a little further so he could reach to lick the underside of Jun’s cock while his fingers were busy doing something else. He squeaked indignantly when one of Sho’s fingers managed to find the crack of his ass, before it slowly entered him.

“S-Sho-san,” he gritted.

Sho was obviously ignoring him, having found sucking the pulsing nerve around his cock to be more interesting than watching him squirm as Sho fingered him. “You see, you don’t really need to go around asking people for advice when you could have just asked me yourself, right?”

Was he serious? “I d-don’t really –“ he started to say, or at least about to say when Sho pulled his finger out and quickly shoving two in, his mouth hovering close to the head of Jun’s cock. “Ahh –“

“Why don’t you just go ahead and ask me now, huh, Ma-chan?”

He’s going to kill somebody, and while he’s at it, he’s probably going to start his killing spree with Sho.

“I tried to but you always find the excuse to fucking brushed me off, you asshole!” he yelled, his body’s shaking with the combined feeling of being denied what his body’s craving and the sudden burst of anger he knew he’d been keeping from exploding for so long now.

Sho chuckled and kissed the tip of his cock, twisting his fingers inside at the same time. Jun’s choking on absolutely nothing the second after and they’re just Sho’s fingers, goddamit!

“Well, it’s your fault since you always find the urge to ask me when I’m either about to come or I’m working hard to reach there – let’s be honest, if that were you, you won’t even probably know your mother’s last name if I had asked you,”

Sho sucked him hard and fast, his fingers moving in and out of him now. “What? What the fuck are you even –“ he managed to say, though now he’s really finding it difficult to form any coherent sentence, what with the joint assault on his body from Sho’s mouth and fingers, and fuck, what the hell was Sho talking about anyway?

“See what I mean?” Sho asked when he’d finally let Jun’s cock go in favor of watching Jun try to calm himself, but obviously failing; then slowly, slowly, Sho pulled  back and away, hands, mouth and all, waiting as Jun was breathing evenly again.

“S-Sho-san,”

Sho looked like he was mentally counting to ten and backwards, allowing himself the luxury to reach back and touch him when Sho was sure he’s no longer thinking of anything besides what’s important, maybe. Sho’s fingers reached out to cup his cheeks, tender and knowing, and he all but succumbed to it.

“You can ask me now, Ma-chan,” he said, but Jun found out he didn’t need to, looking straight into Sho’s eyes and seeing what he supposed was missing since they started this unspoken thing between them. Neither of them was good at expressing themselves through words, but they’ve been friends long enough to know what the other meant even without the other saying it, and for now, he knew it should be enough.

He shook his head and followed Sho’s fingers, kissing the one that’s near to his lips and whispering his request against it.

“Un-cuff me, Sho-chan,” he said in a breathy whisper, and smiled at the way it made Sho shudder.

“Jun, I –“

“Me too,” he quickly retorted, eyes bearing the answers to his own set of questions. “ – now shut up and let me go,”

Sho grinned, bright and familiar, leaning down to catch his lips into one of the sweetest kiss he’s been treated with.

“Aren’t you going to let me say it?”

He rolled his eyes while Sho dutifully started un-cuffing him.

“Fine,” he said, playing along, but really, it did felt good to know that this meant something other than what he thought they meant before. He’s wrapping his arms around Sho’s neck, finding Sho’s mouth with so little difficulty. “But not until we’re both drunk, okay?”

Sho hummed, welcomed his tongue in with a sigh.

“Yeah, okay.” Sho agreed.

His questions were answered now.

 

 


End file.
